The long-term objectives of this project are (1) to gain an understanding of the nature and regulation of viral gene expression during viral replication in eukaryotic cells utilizing frog virus 3 (FV 3) and (2) to elucidate the natural history of oncogenesis by herpesvirus using an animal system, Rana pipiens and the Lucke tumor. We will attempt to isolate FV 3 mRNAs in sufficient quantities to develop an in vitro protein synthesizing system from cells (BHK) permissive for FV 3 replication and will test for factors from infected cells which may be involved in regulation of translation. Proteins from FV 3 will be isolated, purified, and tested for biological activity. The FV 3 DNA structure will be determined by partial denaturation and restriction endonuclease mapping; similar tests will be done with the Lucke herpesvirus DNA obtained from tumor tissue and the results compared with other members of the herpesvirus group. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goorha, Rakesh, Willis, Dawn B., and Granoff, Allan: Macromolecular synthesis in cells infected by frog virus 3. VI. FV 3 replication is dependent on the cell nucleus. J. Virol., Feb., 1977. Naegele, R.F. and Granoff, A.: Viruses and Renal Carcinoma of Rana pipiens. XV. The presence of virus-associated membrane antigen(s) on Lucke tumor cells. Int. J. Cancer, March, 1977.